Crazy Little Thing Called Love
by elise50
Summary: Daniel's got a problem and looks to Bobby for advice.


**A/N**: I wrote this a while ago, during an iTunes shuffle prompt thing. I thought I'd share it here since I'm posting stuff. I hope you guys enjoy it and that I did Bobby Talercio justice.

"You're going to burn them."

"I'm not gonna burn 'em, I'm letting 'em simmer in their own juices."

"Aye dios mio," Ignacio Suarez raised his oven mitt covered hands and silently prayed, hoping that God might grant him patience when dealing with his novice of a barbeque chef son-in-law, or that the almighty would at least keep their beef from turning into charcoal.

"Relax," Bobby raised the metal spatula and smirked, "I got it covered."

Unconvinced, Ignacio sighed and slipped off his gloves. " I think I'll go see if anyone in there wants to order a pizza or two."

"Hey!" Bobby griped after his father-in-law, frowning at the lack of faith in his grilling skills. Shaking his head, he concentrated on the numerous patties laid out on the slightly outdated grill that Ignacio couldn't bare to part with. The food held his focus for another five seconds, until an all black luxury car complete with personal driver and a beautiful pair of rims stopped in front of the small Suarez yard. Smiling Bobby nodded his head, knowing that the appearance of this particular vehicle could only mean one thing.

"Chipmunk!" Bellowing in an unnecessarily loud but charmingly Talercio way, Bobby opened his arms as a smiling Betty lifted the latch to the gate and made her way inside. "You're glowing, looking more beautiful every time I see you."

Betty laughed as she stepped into his arms and indulged in the friendly hug. Spotting Daniel coming up behind her, the little mischievous devil on Bobby's shoulder took over for a minute. Leaning into his sister-in-law, he hushed his voice, pretending to whisper but making sure he was loud enough so the other man would be able to hear. "What do you say you an' me, the two of us run away together huh? You know leave our two goons to-"

"I know that you, Bobby Talercio, did not just call your wife, the one who gave birth to your bigheaded, eight pound daughter, a goon!"

Wincing as he registered how close behind him Hilda had been, Bobby released a giggling Betty and whipped around to see, Mrs. Bobby Talercio and the year and half old Rosa Talercio staring at him; one delighted, the other not so much.

"You know I was only teasing," he smiled, gathering the little girl reaching for him into his arms.

"Mmm," Hilda looked her husband up and down, and dropped her hands to her hips, "you better be."

"Umm…hate to interrupt the little love fest here," Betty mumbled almost incoherently, her legs pressed together tightly as she tried to move, "but I kind of really need to tinkle."

Minutes later, after Hilda rushed to her sister's aid and practically shoved her up the stairs and into the house, Bobby finally moved to the neglected guest.

"Daniel, how's everything going?" Bobby turned, Rosa squirming in his arms, and eyed the other man. Daniel looked tired, disheveled and completely unlike the polished person he'd always been presented as. "You look like _sh_- doo doo."

Laughing at Bobby's censored observation of his appearance, Daniel reached back and rubbed his neck. "Nice to see you too man."

"No really, is everything okay?" Stepping toward Daniel, Bobby quieted. "You can tell us of something's going on, you know that right?"

"Yeah, yeah; I…it's just," Daniel shook his head, a little anxious now that Bobby seemed to have caught onto his weariness.

"What's wrong?" Bobby's body was alert, he had moved Rosa to rest on his side and had made sure she was securely wrapped around him.

"Nothing," Daniel shook his head, "nothing its just Betty and…"

"What about Betty?" Bobby's voice jumped an octave, showing his concern for the loveable little sister he'd inherited.

Realizing that Bobby had probably jumped to the worst possible scenario about Betty at the moment, Daniel shook his head quickly, "it's nothing to do with what you're thinking. Well it kind of is but not in the way-"

"Look you're freaking me and little Rosa out here. Would you tell us what's going on, and make it coherent, your obvious lack of sleep is cuttin' into your brain cells." Bobby joked, hoping to brighten the mood in case he needed the cheering up.

After a few silent moments, Daniel's eyes darted around the tiny yard before facing Bobby, "Sex."

Eyes widening, Bobby raised his arms and instinctually covered the ears of his daughter. Staring back up with a question gaze, Bobby waited for Daniel's next response.

"All she ever wants to do is have sex. I get that her hormones are going crazy and its really really great sex, but…I…God I'm embarrassed to admit this, but Betty's wearing me out."

Face blank, Bobby blinked at Daniel's mini freak-out. Not exactly sure what to respond with, he shook his head, drooped his shoulders and pulled Rosa off his hip, setting her comfortably into the playpen set-up earlier. Tilting his head, he moved back toward Daniel and crossed his arms over his chest. Finally after the shock wore off, his straight lined expression turned into one of wonder. "Betty? Little Betty Suarez is wearing out big shot playboy Daniel Meade? This is just too…" he couldn't finish his sentence without breaking into a grin.

Groaning, Daniel dropped his hands in his jean pockets and mumbled, "this is exactly why I haven't told anyone."

"Hey I'm not judging," Bobby raised his hands and laughed, "there's nothing wrong with it. I'm just surprised is all."

"Well she's a fiend, shoving me on the bed, grabbing me in the tub…we even, you know," Daniel's eyebrows rose suggestively, "on our way here."

"Get outta here," Bobby squinted his eyes, then raised his eyebrows as Daniel expression remained the same. Go Chipmunk, he quipped inwardly, grinning as he reached out and patted Daniel's shoulder.

"How did you deal when Hilda was…going haywire?"

"Don't let her hear you say that." Tilting his head, Bobby chuckled as he eyed the other man, "you really want to know?"

"Any bit helps."

"Depended on the day, but usually Mr. Right and Mr. Left helped me through," Bobby raised his hands, grinning at Daniel's grimace at his release of info. "Not all of us are as lucky as you, Hilda always pushed me away, telling me I was suffocating her with my breathing or something. I was lucky if I got a boob squeeze every now and then."

Raising his hand Daniel shook his head as if trying to get the images out of his head.

"Hey you wanted to know," Bobby laughed, turning again to the cooing Rosa in her pen. Bending, he picked her up as she giggled.

Daniel watched the pair, his heart swelling as he imagined himself carrying the child resting in Betty's body.

Catching him out of the corner of his eye, Bobby kissed the side of Rosa's brown hair, "you're gonna have to deal with some craziness, but trust me, in the end its all worth it."

"Yeah," Daniel nodded in agreement with Bobby's statement, staring at his beautiful niece with adoring eyes until a pungent smell filled the air around them. "What's that-"

Bobby was already on it, depositing Rosa in Daniel's arms before shooting his way back to the long ignored grill. Lifting a few of the patties with his spatula, he turned to the duo behind him.

"I hope you guys appreciate Cajun style burgers."

Smirking, Daniel held the little girl in his arms a little tighter as he burst into laughter.


End file.
